


Leashed

by Babybucky1943



Series: Collared [6]
Category: Marvel D/s AU
Genre: Biting, Bucky in a crowd, Leash abuse flashback, M/M, Wetting, scared Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Bucky is leashed for his first avengers meeting. Steve does it to keep him safe. To Bucky it means something very different.All my readers are amazing!! I love you all! Thanks so much for your comments, kudos and support of this fic.





	Leashed

Steve got a call from Nick Fury two days later. He was needed in the common area for an emergency meeting. They were having dinner as a team to discuss the issue.

He glanced at Bucky sitting on the couch, silent and somewhat relaxed. Did he dare leave him for a few hours? Every instinct in him said no.

Bucky had been okay the last couple of days other than a temper tantrum when Steve had told him to eat his vegetables at dinner.

It had been curbed with a gentle swat and a cuddle on Steve’s lap and being fed the despised vegetables by Steve.

“Hey darling,” he looked at Bucky hesitantly. “I’ve got a meeting. I’ll get your leash. Is that okay?”

Bucky tensed up but shrugged. That was Steve’s decision.

Steve didn’t want to leash him but he had no idea what Bucky would be like in a crowd and having him panic and freak out wouldn’t be helpful.

He got the new leash that he still had tucked away and came back, studying his sub. The tension was clear in the hunch of Bucky’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, baby.” He ran a gentle hand over Bucky’s hair before snapping the leash onto the pull ring.

Something changed in Bucky’s face as soon as the leash was on.

Steve couldn’t place it immediately. It was almost like Bucky was pulling himself away from Steve’s care. He was sure that the leash probably had plenty of memories and trauma for him.

“This leash will never be used to hurt you,” he said.

Bucky didn’t respond.

 _The_ _leash_ _signified_ _so_ _much_ _more_ _than_ _pain_. _Forced_ _obedience_. _Forced_ _silence_. _Forced_ _servitude_. And the thing he hated most, _forced_ _bodyguard_ _duty_. He had no choices when the leash was on. He’d taken a lot of people down when they’d tried to attack his doms.

Steve wished he could read Bucky a little better already. He seemed nervous. He had just taken him to the bathroom and rewarded him with a chocolate treat for using the toilet so he knew he should be okay in that regard. He was still in a pull-up, just in case.

Bucky hadn’t asked yet for permission to use the toilet and Steve was hoping that would come soon. He hadn’t really pushed that issue yet. He turned back to the current problem. 

“Come, sweetheart. They’re waiting for us.” He held the leash slack, waiting for Bucky’s obedience rather than forcing it. He didn’t get it.

He tugged on the leash just slightly and Bucky got up, following him.

 _It_ _was_ _confusing_ _to_ _hear_ _Steve_ _still_ _use_ _pet_ _names_ _while_ _he_ _was_ _leashed. He wasn’t a thing to be loved on his leash. He was meant to be used, to be there for his dom’s safety. Nothing else_.

Steve pondered Bucky’s reaction to the order as they got in the elevator to go down. He had read every piece of paper in his file but there had been nothing about trauma associated with the leash. He wanted to ask but as soon as the elevator moved Bucky was upset, he cowered and whimpered softly in the corner. 

Steve touched his shoulder. “Honey, come to me. I’ll hold you.” He gathered the frightened boy into his arms.

Bucky curled into him slightly, tension in every muscle until the elevator stopped.

Steve continued to carry him as he walked towards the dining area. He could hear the noise of the whole group talking.

Bucky fought to get down as soon as they entered and Steve put him on his feet.

He immediately stepped to the end of his leash, heeling like an obedient slave, his sharp eyes taking in the whole room at a glance.

Nat smiled at them. “Hi.”

Steve waved at her and Clint.

Bucky shied away from any physical contact when people came close. Baring his teeth and laying his metal hand against his chest made everyone back off.

Steve frowned and pulled him closer, unsure of why Bucky was acting this way. Was it just the leash? He rubbed his back gently. The salve had helped his back heal and he’d discovered Bucky did like his back rubbed.

Bucky responded a little to his touch, but still seemed hyper aware of the new surroundings and people.

Steve was accosted by Tony who had a new sub in tow.

“Another sub?” He asked, taking in the beautiful girl. “Where are Shuri and Peter?”

Bucky started hissing softly.

“They’re over in the games room. This is Pepper’s work sub,” Tony said. “She was being a handful and is being punished by being on her leash for the evening.”

Steve nodded, glancing at Bucky who was clearly uncomfortable.

Pepper rarely brought this sub to any of the Avengers events.

Steve had heard a few stories of how bad she was. Her beauty was the main factor in keeping her. Pepper pleased her male office clients with this sub.

Bucky’s eyes never strayed from the other sub’s face and he was making noises that Steve hadn’t heard before. Sounds that seemed to be warnings.

“It’s alright, baby,” he soothed. “This is Pepper’s sub.”

Tony reached out to Bucky.

“He bites!” Steve warned quickly.

Tony drew his hand back when Bucky snapped his teeth at him.

Steve was confused. “What’s wrong, love?” He tried to gather Bucky back into his arms but he immediately struggled.

Steve sighed. “Alright. Let’s get dinner.”

Bucky followed him through the line, silent and threatening to anyone that came close.

Nick Fury eyed the new sub for a few long moments before turning to the Captain. “You weren’t kidding when you said you’d need more time. He looks ready to kill someone.”

“He’s not really used to people yet,” Steve explained, not sure either why Bucky was acting like this.

It was blatantly obvious he really didn’t like Pepper’s sub though. Every time their eyes would meet, he would tense up and shoot glares at her.

Steve figured there had to be some history there.

“Where is Pepper tonight?” He asked Tony.

“Fashionably late,” Tony answered, making a diva motion with his hand.

Steve chuckled. “Gotcha.”

Once everyone had their plates filled, Steve listened to Nick outline the emergency.

Bucky was kneeling beside Steve’s chair, eyes still scanning the room every few minutes.

Steve fed Bucky bites of his food, because he’d refused a plate of his own. He’d have to get to the bottom of this.

Pepper came in halfway through the meeting and dished up. She spotted Bucky and looked at him for a long minute before taking a seat beside Tony.

Bucky glanced at her and was suddenly on his feet. Her. He knew this woman. His other dom had plenty of business dealings with this Pepper.

Steve didn’t notice the silent exchange. He just noticed when Bucky got up and went stiff, eyes fixed on Pepper.

The mission was planned quickly and it was settled that Steve would coordinate from his living room. There was no way Bucky was ready to be alone.

The others were noticing Bucky’s tension now.

Bucky stood behind Steve’s chair, just the least bit of slack in his leash, as he waited for Sir to be done talking, never taking his eyes off the woman.

Her sub was just annoying.

The particular sub that had been shoved into his space earlier had been one that made him angry. Her domme, Pepper, was nice enough he supposed.

His dom had taken him to meetings and the sub had taunted him endlessly, trying to embarrass him and then trying to flirt even though he knew that his dom would never allow it. Then the one day she had tried to over power him when both of the doms had left the office for a bit, leaving the subs to entertain themselves. He had roughly pushed her away and been unduly punished for defending himself but he’d been leashed and unable to speak up without incurringfurther punishment. This woman had tried to save him from his dom.

Pepper was making her way over to them, and Bucky became as still as a statue. Only his flesh fingers twitched.

“So you’re Cap’s new sub?” She asked softly.

Bucky looked at her. She knew he wasn’t allowed to speak. He nodded once.

“Did Moseley give you up willingly or did you escape?”

He glanced at her, fear trickling coldly down his throat. Was it possible she could make him go back? He was helpless. He shook his head.

“Good. You’re safe here.”

He sighed a little, turning back to guarding Steve.

“Hey Pepper,” Steve said, looking up.

She smiled immediately. “Hi! Just checking out your handsome new sub!”

Steve glanced at Buckys bowed head. “He’s definitely eye candy. You guys know each other?”

Pepper smiled again, ignoring his question. “Have a good one.”

As she walked away, Steve tugged gently on Bucky’s leash, patting his knee.

Bucky sat tentatively.

“What was that about, baby boy?” Steve asked. 

Bucky knew what the question meant.He must have overheard Pepper talking to him.

He eyed the leash,the symbol of captivity and forced obedience.

The question wasn’t rhetorical. Steve was waiting for an answer. Bucky’s heart was racing. The reminder of getting lashed across the face with his other leash for speaking once was at the surface.

Did Steve mean to break the training for his leash as well? Was it his training? Or had it been something his doms had invented in the last ten years and it had become ingrained?

“Talk to me, honey,” Steve encouraged, his voice low and smooth as honey.

It was an order now.

Bucky took a deep breath, eyeing the length of the leash in Steve’s hand. It was thin. It would hurt. “Pep-Pepper knew m-my last d-dom,” he stuttered out in a whisper flinching and half covering his face with his arm.

Steve hadn’t missed the look at the leash. He unsnapped it from the ring and put it aside.

“No more leash right now, baby.” He stroked his cheek with his thumb and Bucky jumped and broke into startled soft whimpers, obviously holding back tears.

“Hush sweetie. I’ve got you.” Steve pulled him in, close to his chest. He ran one large hand firmly up and down Bucky’s back, releasing the tension from his muscles.

Bucky sighed shakily and breathed out as relaxation hit him full force. The leash was off. His safety seemed closer. He nuzzled into Steve’s neck, his nose right under Steve’s ear. His lips were slightly parted, so Steve could feel his warm breath.

“That’s my good boy,” Steve said, still rubbing comforting circles on his back. Bucky wasn’t quite at melting point but he was softer now. He slid his hand down to Bucky’s ass, patting softly. He looked amazing in black jeans.

Steve cuddled him, listening to the conversation going on around them.

He thought of something then hesitated a minute. Should he? As Bucky’s dom he technically had the right to, and it was part of taking care of Bucky. He was just curious. Without letting anyone see, he pushed his hand lower to check if Bucky was still dry.He wasn’t.

The sub immediately growled low in his throat and sank his teeth into Steve’s neck without warning.

Steve quickly moved his hand with a loud yelp.

Everyone in the room turned tothem with concern.

Bucky was sitting up now, giving Steve a very disgruntled look.

Bruce was closest. “Did he....just bite your neck?”

“Uh yeah,” Steve laughed. “Vampire in training.”

Everyone chuckled breaking the tension.

“I know he bites. I got careless,” Steve explained. “My fault.”

Bucky scowled. That wasn’t the issue but he also hadn’t meant to bite his neck that hard. It had been instinct when he touched that area. Bucky didn’t like being touched there.

“He didn’t break the skin,” Bruce said. “You’ll be okay.”

Steve got up. “It’s time to take my boy home. He’s had a long day.”

Bucky didn’t say anything all the way back to the apartment. Once they got there, he expected to be punished.

Instead, Steve said, “Time for a bath, honey. I’ll bath with you again.”

Bucky slowly followed him to the bathroom, standing in the doorway as Steve ran the water. He tried his best to keep calm. The last bath had been nice.

Once Steve was satisfied, he stripped and turned to Bucky. “Undress please.”

Bucky carefully avoided looking at Steve’s nakedness. Anxiety was building again. He swallowed it down, stripping till his collar was all that he was wearing.

Steve climbed into the tub and helped him in, settling Bucky against his chest. “How’s that?”

Bucky nodded a little.

“Please tell me what wearing a leash means to you,” Steve said softly, cupping the hot water in his hand and running it over Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky chewed his lower lip for a moment then told him what his doms had ingrained in his head.

Steve kissed the back of his head. “Oh darling. I wish I’d known.”

Bucky settled back further against Steve suddenly feeling safe and calm again. There was something about his new dom that he hadn’t figured out yet, but he was starting to realize Steve actually cared about Bucky’s happiness.

He wanted Bucky to relax and feel good. Steve washed him gently, almost making him purr like a big cat.

When they were done, Steve gave him a pull-up and put on boxers. “I want to do something for you, Bucky.”

Bucky looked at him a bit apprehensively.

Steve smiled. “Please lay down on your stomach.”

Now Bucky was tense but he obeyed.

A minute later, he felt Steve’s warm hand on his bare back and the sweet smell of scented oil. He was only tense for another moment as Steve started to rub the oil into his back in smooth, strong circles. Steve’s large hands rubbed at the knots in his back, one at a time until he was starting to feel floaty and happy.

Steve didn’t stop. His hands found painful spots he hadn’t even realized were there. Steve’s hands became his main focus as he gave in and drifted into subspace, floating, feeling nothing except the pressure of Steve’s hands and smelling the faint vanilla scent of the oil.

He didn’t know how long he was under until he could finally open his eyes again to find Steve there, smiling so sweetly at him. “Hi darling.”

“Mmm,” Bucky sighed happily. He felt deliciously fuzzy and warm.

Steve got him dressed in pajamas, made sure he drank most of a bottle of water, then fed him some trail mix while cuddling him under the warm comforter.

Bucky looked up at him sleepily. “What’d you do to me? I feel like I like you.”

Steve laughed. “Then I did something right because I like you too.”

Bucky giggled a little. He hadn’t even realized he needed a drop but Steve had taken him there, released him and pulled him back out with a bond stronger than any leash could be.

“I want you to always hold my leash,” Bucky slurred, already falling asleep, his head close to Steve’s.

Steve kissed his forehead. “I will, baby, forever and always.” He promised softly. 


End file.
